Digimon: Enemigos del Pasado
by Eni56-X
Summary: Los niños elegidos finalmente han vencido a Myotismon, pero la paz del Digimundo no dura mucho debido al regreso de viejos enemigos tanto de su pasado como del de uno de sus más grandes aliados. Es mi Primer Fic así que les pido clemencia.


Nota: Est Fic se ubica luego de digimon 02 (aunque este prologo se ubica en otra parte de la historia), el genero sera principalmente aventura aunque pienso incluir en lo posible cosas de romance, humor, etc.

Prologo: La Prisión de Hielo

Un anciano caminaba por un oscuro corredor de roca portando en su mano derecha una antorcha, la cual con su pequeña llama ilum

Un anciano caminaba por un oscuro corredor de roca portando en su mano derecha una antorcha, la cual con su pequeña llama iluminaba débilmente el camino; en las paredes se podían ver antiguos símbolos que advertían sobre los peligros allí guardados. Con precaución se acerco al final del túnel donde un inmenso foso emitía poderosas ráfagas de fuego a intervalos regulares.

"¿En verdad ha podido atravesar el Muro…?", pensó para si mismo. Centauromon se había retirado hace algunos minutos dejándolo solo con sus preocupaciones, pero aunque no se podía ver a nadie más en el lugar una voz femenina hablo:

— ¿Es lo que temíamos, verdad? — Aquella voz era melodiosa y causaba una sensación muy agradable en el oyente, pero se podía percibir una nota de miedo en ella.

— Si, el protector ha escapado de su prisión. Aunque todavía no estoy seguro de cómo pudo hacerlo.

— Entonces el es el causante de todo esto, de la distorsión de los dos mundos y el nacimiento de los Dark Masters. — La voz hizo una pausa y luego agrego con desesperación — ¡Tenemos que advertirles, Gennai! Ellos no podrán derrotarlo, no con el actual estado de sus poderes.

— No te preocupes, estas subestimando sus fuerzas. Estoy seguro de que al final lograran triunfar.

Gennai se acerco un poco más al Muro de Fuego y lo observo con preocupación.

— Lo que en verdad me preocupa es otra cosa. ¿Cómo pudo atravesar la barrera? Aun con sus poderes me cuesta creer que lo haya logrado por si solo…

— ¿Pero quien podría haber liberado a semejante demonio? Todos los que participaron de aquella batalla fueron destruidos o sellados y nadie más en el Digimundo conoce lo sucedido en ese entonces… ¿No pensaras que fu _él_, verdad?

El anciano asintió lentamente.

— Es el único que pudo haberlo hecho, recuerda que el podía atravesar el Muro a voluntad, sin ningún esfuerzo. Creo que lo mejor será ir hasta la Prisión de Hielo y asegurarnos que el Sello permanezca intacto.

* * *

Gennai oprimía las teclas de la computadora portátil lo mas rápido que podía. El viento helado traía consigo nieve y agua haciéndolo temblar de frió. Luego de asegurarse que el correo había sido enviado cerró la computadora y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

— Piedmon ha caído, ¿no es así? — Pregunto la voz.

— Así es — Respondió el anciano — Ahora es el momento de que enfrenten su prueba final.

— ¿No seria mejor que les contaras toda la verdad?

— No es necesario preocuparlos con esas cosas. Primero debemos revisar el estado del Sello, luego pensaremos en el siguiente paso.

Gennai siguió caminando algunos minutos hasta llegar al borde de un inmenso cráter de varios kilómetros de circunferencia y unos cien metros de profundidad. Examino con cuidado el borde hasta que encontró una vieja escalera de piedra que descendía a las profundidades de aquel sitio.

Luego de unos minutos el anciano llego al fondo del cráter, el cual era un inmenso lago muy profundo cubierto por una delgada capa de hielo en su superficie. Con cuidado de no patinarse comenzó a marchar con dirección al centro de aquella laguna.

Al llegar allí encontró un pequeño orificio de unos diez centímetros de diámetro el cual se hallaba taponado con una piedra de color negro, en la que se podían apreciar los dibujos de los nueve emblemas: Valor, Amistad, Amor, Conocimiento, Pureza, Bondad, Sinceridad, Esperanza y Luz. Todos los signos emitían un brillo tenue. Gennai saco nuevamente su computador y comenzó a investigar rápidamente.

— ¿Descubriste algo? — Pregunto con temor la voz.

Gennai tardo unos minutos en responder, reviso varias veces la información para estar seguro de que era correcto

— Al parecer ha despertado — Respondió finalmente con preocupación — No se exactamente desde hace cuanto tiempo, pero no hay ninguna duda. El Sello aun conserva toda su fuerza por lo que no podrá escapar, pero parte de su energía es capaz de influir en el Digimundo.

— Tal vez libero a su compañero para que lo ayudara a escapar de esta prisión. — Sugirió la voz.

— Es lo más probable. Creo que lo mejor será aumentar la vigilancia de este lugar para asegurarnos de que nadie se acerque. — Hizo una pausa para levantar la vista: a lo lejos, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, una inmensa sombra comenzó a crecer a gran velocidad extendiéndose por todo el Digimundo. — La batalla de los Ocho Niños Elegidos ha comenzado. Creo que lo mejor será ir para asegurarme de que todo este bien.

* * *

Mientras Gennai se alejaba alguien lo seguía atentamente con la mirada desde el borde del cráter. Estaba vestido con una larga capa de viaje de color negro y su rostro se veía ensombrecido por una capucha. Su único detalle distintivo era un medallón hecho de algún tipo de metal plateado, en el estaba tallado el emblema de la Bondad, pero este se hallaba invertido, apuntando hacia abajo. Luego de que el anciano se marchara el extraño descendió hasta el centro del lago.

— Tonto Gennai — Murmuro — ¿De verdad crees que nos detendrás?

Se acerco despacio hasta la piedra negra, la cual de inmediato comenzó a emitir una poderosa luz cegadora. El hombre se agacho y paso su mano por la fría superficie de hielo.

— No se preocupe mi Señor, los planes ya se han puesto en marcha, pronto será libre.

En ese momento una sombra colosal apareció debajo de la capa de hielo, permaneció cerca unos instantes y luego se sumergió nuevamente en las profundidades.

— Solo un poco mas, el momento de su Renacer se acerca y entonces todos los mundos se arrodillaran ante usted.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado. En este prologo todavia no aparecen los elegidos, pero no se preocupen que a partir del proximo capitulo van a tomar el protagonismo de la historia. La historia la tengo casi terminada y en lo posible actualizare cada 4 dias aproximadamente aunque es probable que los primeros episodios los ponga mas rapido.

Es mi Pirmer Fic asi que espero con ansias sus comentarios.


End file.
